bcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Championships
Bebo Championship Wrestling has had a total of 9 titles in its existance, currently 7 are active and 2 are defunct. Their mainstream title is the BCW Championship. Also view an entire list of champions Champions List of World Champions Active Championships *'BCW Championship:' Is the most coveted and prestigious championship in the company. It has changed hands twenty times and the most frequent winner(s) are Uncle Klietus and Bronzeberg who have held it 4 times to date. The longest reign was of Trey De Marc's which lasted 80 days between Sunday 16 August - Wednesday 4 November 2009. The shortest was Bronzeberg's first championship reign which was a matter of minutes at the Half Term Hell PPV, where Bronzeberg defeated Uncle Klietus in a Steel Cage Match to win the title however, Raver would come out and cash in a contract he had earned by winning the 24 Man Grand Assault, 5 weeks previous, and defeat Bronzeberg to win his own first BCW Title. *'Global Championship: '''Wasn't first decided until Sunday 21 October 2007. It's the second highest rank championship in the company but is still recognised as a world championship. The longest reign was of 84 days by Bronzeberg which spanned from April 27th to July 20th in 2008. However, the shortest was a 1 day reign of Dominator who won the title off Bronzeberg on July 20th at School's Out, only to quit the company 24 hours later. Demolition would go on to win the vacant title 2 weeks later at Monday Mania. Raver has won it most with 3 reigns, Bronzeberg and Demolition have both had 2. *'Intercontinental Championship: 'Is third in the rank of championships and is generally considered as the top mid-card championship; Uncle Klietus was the first champion by winning it on BCW's opening night but the longest belongs to Raver who's 85 day reign covered from Saturday 24 November 2007 to No Escape in February 2008. The shortest reign was the BCW Owner under his wrestler's name The DJK who was champion for 6 days after Bronzeberg defeated him. *'X-Division Championship: 'Is the newest championship in BCW, which was formed in April 2009. Demolition is the longest and the first champion; his reign lasting 91 days. There have only been 5 champions, the other four are: Joseph Hart, Nenz, Justin Sane (who has won it twice) and Trey De Marc. *'Universal Championship: 'Was created in April 2008 and the name was voted for by the BCW Roster. Justin Sane has won it twice and has held it for the title's record of 93 days from August to November 2008. Demolition has also had two title reigns and the current champion is KC Shaw who won it on Wednesday 7 October. *'Hardcore Championship: 'Is generally known as the lowest of the mid-card championships due to its frequent title changes. There have been 38 title changes to date, the longest reign was Bronzeberg's 73 days reign but the second longest is only 37 days. Shane Matthews has the most reigns of 3. *'Tag Team Championships: '''Is a very popular title, Bronzeberg is the most successful tag team wrestler with 6 reigns, 4 of those with his long time partner under the Revolution factor, Bae. Uncle Klietus & Raver have had 3 reigns together including the record 94 day reign through the spring/summer of 2008. Raver has had 4 reigns, Klietus 3 and Trey De Marc close behind also on 3.